One more night: chapter 1 A kiss that counts?
by gaysharks
Summary: Kurt Hummel falls in love with the unreachable Blaine Anderson, king of Mckinley High with his diva of a girlfriend, Rachel Berry, at his side. It's hard to think that Blaine is as straight as he claims to be, when he in a drunk condition seems to acclaim his hidden love for Kurt. In Blaine's struggle to keep his precious reputation, he seems to hurt both Kurt and himself.


**This fanfiction is based on the lovely fan-made trailer called "One more night k & B trailer" from Youtube. (We have no permission to steal the idea, but we hope that no one will feel offended because we got inspired. Thank you.) **

**Summary:**

**Kurt Hummel is at the bottom of the food chain with his best (and only) friend, Mercedes Jones, a hidden diva with outrageous jokes. Kurt is used to being ignored by everyone in school - including his half-brother Finn Hudson, another brainless football jock. Being tossed in the trash or getting slushied is just a normal part of Kurt's day, but what makes it even worse, is his uncontrollable crush on Blaine Anderson, king of Mckinley with his annoying and self-loving girlfriend, Rachel Berry at his side. But it's hard to think that Blaine is as straight as he claims to be, when he in a drunk condition seems to acclaim his hidden love for the outcast Kurt Hummel. In Blaine's struggle to keep his precious reputation, he seems to hurt both Kurt and himself. But you can't deny love. And love is definitely in the air between the two confused boys in their battle to keep their romance as a secret.**

Enjoy our spelling mistakes!

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Mercedes says and leans against her locker while staring at a couple across the hallway. "No," Kurt says. Suddenly his head turns and his cheeks feel warm. There he is, Blaine Anderson, hottest guy at Mckinley and Kurt's uncontrollable crush for months. The only problem is that he is straight, so very straight."... but I want to." Kurt leans against his locker too and he shivers at Blaine walks by him, not noticing him at all.

Soon the bell rang and Kurt and Mercedes hurried to class. They survived the first two hours of History and then they departed and headed to different classes. Kurt's schedule read Math and he picked up his books and then ran the rest of the way 'cause he was already late. As soon as he reached the class room he realized who was going to be in there. It was the only subject that he and Blaine had together and it was often the highlight of Kurt's week.

They started out with a test that buried the class room in a deathly silence that no one dared to break. Kurt had a hard time concentrating on the piece of paper in front of him; he knew that the adorable puppy-eyed Blaine was sitting right behind him. He could even smell Blaine's hair gel … raspberry. Kurt almost jumped out of the seat when a pair of fingers tapped his shoulder.

"Hey…" Blaine whispered.

Kurt's eyes were filled up with hope and expectations.

"Can I borrow a pencil?"

Kurt snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, of course." He handed Blaine a pencil and stared a bit too long until he realized that it was getting awkward.

The rest of the test didn't go that well; Kurt couldn't get Blaine's voice and eyes out of his head and he was more than surprised when the bell rang and the teacher took all their papers. Kurt wandered happily to the cafeteria to meet Mercedes. His cheeks were still warm after the little pencil exchange between him and Blaine. But Kurt's mood fell to the bottom as soon as he entered the cafeteria. His eyes landed on two people kissing. Or Rachel sitting in Blaine's lap and kissing him. Kurt heard Mercedes call out his name from a table in the corner and hurried over there. He did his best not to look at Blaine through lunch, but he couldn't help it. Blaine was the center of the room. Right now, the only thing Kurt could think about was Blaine.

Kurt came walking down the empty hallway; he was tired after the long day and a double lecture in Advanced French Class. He started putting books back in his locker and his eyes fell on a picture of him and Mercedes a half year ago at midnight opening on Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part two - which Kurt had begged Mercedes to go to. A smile sneaked its way up. Then something interrupted his thoughts, the sound of heavy fast footsteps. Kurt shut his locker and turned around - Karofsky, with Azimio and the other jocks on his side. Even Finn was there. Apparently the football practice ended at the same time as Kurt's lesson in Advanced French did. They stared angrily at Kurt. "Well hello, lady. What are you doing here?!" Karofsky said. What a ridiculous insult. Kurt plucked up a bit courage. "What are you doing here, Karofsky? Does it make you feel brave when you pick on weaker guys, like me?" Kurt hoped he hadn't gone over the line. He was shivering again. "Up to trouble," Karofsky stepped closer to Kurt," Hummel?" He held his fist right in front of Kurt's chin - ready to strike. He lowered his fist and pushed Kurt's shoulder into the lockers instead. "Huh?!" He said several times. "Wanna mess with the fury?!" He kept pushing Kurt harder and more brutally into the lockers. Kurt slipped his bag onto the floor. The others joined and started pushing Kurt too. There was nothing Kurt could do other than just let them, let them hit him or shove him around. They yelled at Kurt - "Go back in the closet" - "Don't put your moves on in front of us" - "Go home your faggot!" They spoke the word faggot like it was something poisonous and disgusting, like they was afraid of catching some of the disease Kurt had. It hurt on Kurt inside and outside. Deep down.

"I'm at the chemistry class room – be there soon, xoxo Rach." Blaine was heading down the hallway. He had just been to the first football practice in the new semester and he had to admit, he hadn't felt the same rush this time as he usually did when he made a touchdown or something. It had just been boring – he didn't feel motivated at all for playing. Anyway, Rachel had sent him several text messages and was clearly getting a bit frustrated. Blaine knew what to expect in the Chemistry class room – I wanna talk to you, Rachel had written and Blaine knew that it only meant that she was getting bored and her lips were getting dry from not kissing Blaine. He was heading to a make-out session and he sure didn't have a choice.

Before Blaine could take a look at another text Rachel had sent him something caught his eye; a person sat huddled up on the floor a few lockers away. Blaine recognized the tearstained face and without further do he walked towards the person – he suddenly felt that he had to do something.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked, shocked by the word that flew out from his mouth.

Kurt was surprised that he wasn't alone and confused when he saw who it was. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah …" Kurt said and tried not to look at Blaine and focused on his knees while wiped the tears away. "I'm used to it."

Blaine didn't know what to say – why did he even go to talk to this guy in the first place? Rachel was waiting, which was not good for her, but this boy was so devastated and helpless.

"I'm waiting babe" said another text message from Rachel.

"I …" Blaine stood up, "Gotta go, I'm – sorry" and then he hurried down the hallway and headed to the chemistry class room, leaving the teary-eyed boy completely confused and open mouthed. As soon as he saw Rachel she jumped up hugging him, "Finally! Where have you been, honey?" She let go of Blaine. "I-I." Blaine stuttered, afraid of telling the truth, "Anyway, you're here now." Said Rachel and started to fumble with Blaines buttons on his shirt.

"So, what did you want to talk about?", Blaine asked.

"Aw, you know, us?" Said Rachel with a big childish smile on her face.

"Us?" Blaine asked.

"I wanted to talk about how unfair it is, that you haven't told me you love all day." Says Rachel, still smiling like a four-year-old.

Of course it was on purpose, that Blaine hadn't told Rachel that he loved her all day – 'cause he didn't love Rachel and he hated lying. He couldn't either remember when they started to acclaim their love for each other but it was just a phrase that didn't mattered anything to Blaine.

"I'm sorry, I love you." Blaine said quickly, but convincing.

"I love you too." Rachel whispered in a deep and sexy voice while nudging her nose at his jaw and softly started kissing him on the neck.

The clock on Kurt's IPhone said 4:07 and there was only an hour left and then Kurt could go home. He had spent two hours cleaning coffee mugs at The Lima Bean and he was sore all over his body because of what Karofsky and the other boys did to him. He stood behind the desk picking up more empty mugs when he suddenly could smell raspberry hair gel. Blaine entered The Lima Bean and looked around. He looked adorable. He placed himself in the line to the desk and started to open his jacket. A few minutes later Rachel came bursting through the doors like was it a dramatic broadway show. She embraced Blaine and they kissed so that Kurt had to look away and turned around immediately. But Kurt had not seen a girl with three big-size Caramel Syrup-shakes. They crashed and Kurt found himself covered in syrup and whipped cream. He hurried to the bathroom and turned on the water. Kurt heard a toilet flush from inside one of the toilet stalls and out came Blaine. Kurt blushed since he was covered in sticky syrup and almost froze when their eyes met. Blaine smiled friendly and washed his hands. They both looked down, staring at the fuzzing water until Blaine broke the silence.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you … I hope you're feeling better?" Blaine kept smiling.

"Um … well." Kurt was still some sort of paralyzed.

"I'm really sorry I just left you, I am." Blaine interrupted. He looked like he was going to say more, but then he left the bathroom and Kurt was more breathless than before.

In the last 40 minutes of work-time Kurt found himself staring at Blaine's ass several times. He was just so attractive and gorgeous and unavailable. Oh, and straight.

It was Thursday night and Kurt was doing his evening skin-care ritual. Kurt's thoughts were still on Blaine. Finn had invited a bunch of football jocks over to celebrate the first game of the year – which Kurt had not gone to. He felt his stomach roar which mad sense since he hadn't eaten any dinner. He took off his facial-mask and went downstairs, heading to the kitchen. He could hear the laughing and the music from the basement, where the party was taking place. Some football jocks hurried out of the kitchen as soon as they saw Kurt walking in. Kurt opened the fridge and stared at the food in there. Then something started to ring, a phone was lying on the table behind Kurt. Some of Finns friends must have forgotten it. Kurt went down in the basement to hand Finn the phone, but Finn clearly didn't cared. The screen said "Rachel calling" and Kurt couldn't see any reason for not to answer it. "Hello?" Kurt said and started walking up the stairs.

"Blaine?! Why aren't you calling me back – you said you'd call me at 10 o'clock! Where are you?" Rachel screamed into the phone. Kurt didn't answer.

"Blaine? Blaine! Ugh .." Rachel hung up the phone.

"Blaine left just a few minutes ago." Someone yelled out loud. Kurt was not able to see who had yelled that 'cause then the doors to the basement closed and Kurt headed to the front door.

The owner of the phone must be Blaine. That Blaine also was a football jock hadn't touched Kurt's mind at all. Kurt ran to the hall and catched a glimpse of someone standing outside of Kurt's house. Kurt ran outside and Blaine looked up – their eyes connected for a second.

"Um … is this yours? It keeps buzzing – I think Rachel really ..." Kurt tried.

"Ugh, not again." Blaine sighed. "Yeah, it's mine – thank you." Kurt handed Blaine the phone.

"You're welcome."

Blaine skipped through the messages Rachel had sent him and then closed his phone. Kurt was just about to leave when Blaine asked: "Hey, are you and Finn … brothers or something?"

"Yeah – half brothers." Kurt replied.

"I didn't know that, Finn haven't mentioned it. But cool." Blaine said.

An awkward moment passed by as none of them did anything – Kurt stared at the ground and Blaine stared at Kurt. Then, without further do, Blaine planted his hand on Kurt's jaw (his hand was like ice on Kurt's skin) and his mouth on Kurt's lips.

Firework, exploded inside of Kurt – like his life had led up to this moment. All the times he had stared at Blaine, urged to just jump on him and feel his lips. Kurt felt satisfied for just a few seconds until Blaine pulled back and took away his hand. So many questions went through Kurt's head and he couldn't think straight. He must have looked like he was stranded on a different planet and Blaine was an alien.

Blaine looked just as confused, maybe even more. He desperately tried to say something but he clearly couldn't. Kurt stepped back, totally overwhelmed by what had just happened. Then Blaine turned around and ran as fast as his feet could bear him, away from Kurt.

He ran all the way home, he was not able to tell what he felt. He was more than shocked by what his lips had done. As soon as Blaine came home, he, without thinking at all, went straight to the bathroom and went to bath. He probably wanted to get rid of all these feeling he had developed in this past week. Feelings for Kurt.


End file.
